Falling
by Ettie117
Summary: What if one team falls, what happens next? WIll they take a newbie and how it will continue for MX? - Chapter1 :)


**Mutant X - Falling**  
_Storyline is set somewhere between season 1-2._  
Sorry for my English, I am not a native English writer, but I couldn´t let this in my head.. :) Enjoy

xxxXXXxxx

**PART 1:**

Sanctuary, the calm place where 4 mutants and 1 person lived together for a while. Not everyone knew there are more teams like Adam's team around the world. There were a few of them. One in the US, one in China, in Europe. Adam meet some of the leaders, Genomex also had some doctors who spread to the world, mutants were everywhere, not everyone has so much luck, as Adam and his people.

One night while everyone was sleeping, Adam's private phone rang. He picked up the phone, and still in sleepy mode responded, but after few words he heard, he was wide awake.  
"We need your help!" one male voice shouted"The whole place is gone, i can't contact my people who went for investigate, it was all trap. Adam we need help, urgently!"  
"Kevin, try to calm dawn!" he sat on his bed.  
"I can't, I know you won't be able to be in here on time, but still you are nearer than others!"  
"Alright tell me what happened." he said as he went out of his room  
"I don't know, don't... don't remember... everything and everyone... damn...just... please send someone..."  
FEW MINUTES LATER  
"Alright Brenn, Shall, I need you two to find Mike and Tess, Tess will probably remember you, Shally. Its long trip, be carefull!" Adam looked at them."Meanwhile I'll try to heck theirs communication system. Go!"  
Both nodded and run to double helix.  
"Do you want us to get Kevin and others?" Jesse asked  
Adam nodded "After what I've heard, there is no-one else alive" he added sadly.  
"So the whole sanctuary is gone?"  
"Yeah, and Kevin knows he won't make it until you guys have chance to arrive to this place. But still I need you to investigate it."  
"isn't Shalimar better on it?" Emma asked.  
"Probably, but I guess only she may handle Mike and Tess."  
"If it was a trap, they may be dead too."  
"Or we are sending Brenn and Shally to death trap."  
"Just take a helix and go, be carefull as well!"

xXx  
"Shall you ok?" he looked at her, while they were flying on helix to London.  
"This team was the second after us, at least the one I've met after all. I remember Kevin..."  
"Emma and Jesse will help him."  
"Don´t by silly Brennan, even you know, they'll find him dead as well. Its a lot hours..."  
"Sorry... Uhm, do you know the others?"  
"Well Tess is the youngest." she sadly smiled. "Her brother died years ago thanks to genetic agency. Damn, can't imagine what happens next."  
"What about the other guy?"  
"Don´t know him, he's a new one, I guess. The team get separated few times."  
"Why?"  
"They've got enough... there were always new mutants... plus some of them... died..."  
"That's not very lucky team, hm? Try to have some sleep, it's gonna take few hours till we get there."

_Meanwhile_  
"Can anybody hear me?... Tess? Do you copy?" Adam looked at computer, it took so much time and still nothing. He hit the table."Damn! Tess... Anybody!"  
"Yeah? Who´s there?" the voice on the other side was a bit scared.  
"Tess, its Adam, Adam Kane, do you remember me?"  
"Kinda, what can we do for you?"  
"Listen to me, are you still in that farm, where Kevin send you?"  
"Of course, and we can't contact him and others as well. Is everything ok?"  
"Iďve sent my people to get you, do not go anywhere, ok? Now I can communicate with you and also I may see where are you. Is Mike with you?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Anyone else?"  
"No, it's abandoned. What the hell is going on?"  
"We will explain to you later."  
After a silence Adam asked again."Are you there Tess?"  
5 hours l8r  
"Maybe they sent EMS in here..." Emma said after the view of the building.  
"Probably, it's place a lot people could find... and if this place really exploded..."  
"I don't get it Jesse, he knew paramedics or firefighters be there sooner than us..."  
"Guess he didn't trust them enough... " He looked at her "Maybe he survived somehow..."  
"And hide in here?"  
Kevin?" Jesse shouted. "Kevin?!"  
"May we help you, sir?" 2 cops went closer to them.  
"We are looking for a friend." Emma answered carefully.  
"Sorry to tell you, but it looks like all of bodies which were found were dead."  
"How many?"  
"Four people, ma´m."  
"Where the bodies are?  
"I don't think we should tell you."  
"But I think so!" Emma looked at the cops and they moved closer to her. After using her power, one of them told her, where to look. Mortuary.

xxXXxx  
"I smell them."  
"Good to know, Shall!"  
"They are alone, no one else."  
"Really, so fast and so easy?"  
"Brennan!"  
"Sorry, honey..."  
"Tessie, Mike? We are here to help! You may come out!"  
"We don't need help!" said male voice, behind them.  
Both turned around. Brennan noticed a girl standing behind that man. "We are not going to hurt you."  
"Oh you don't say! We spent in here like 8 hours of waiting, our co-workers are stupid enough to sent stranger to us and to not answering to us?"  
"Mike!" a girl warned him.  
"Hey Tessie!" The feral greeted her.  
"Shall?" she went closer to them.  
She sadly smiled. "Come over here, we need to go." Shall hugged her.  
"We are not going anywhere. Take us to our sanctuary!"  
"We will but to another one, Adam will explain."  
"Don´t give a shit on us. Where is Kevin?"  
"Mike!" Tess warned him again.  
"Shut up, Tess! Why we can't talk with Kevin?"  
Brennan look at him "Sanctuary of yours? It is all gone. And now we really have to leave!"

ON THE WAY BACK TO HOME

"You good?" Shall asked softly. "Don´t you wanna sleep for a while?"  
"I can't..." Tess looked at his co-worker.  
"It´s been a while..." Shalimar tried to smile but Tess asked silently. "They are all dead, aren't they?"  
Brennan looked to the girls "It's not on us to tell you this, but something bad happened."  
She nodded.  
"But we will find them...I promise!" Shall said.

xxxXXXxxx  
The double helix landed at sanctuary.  
"We are here." Brennan said.  
Emma and Jesse were already back. They were standing with Adam, waiting for them.  
"Finally. I want answers now!" Mike said, hurried to the exit of helix. "You freak! You think it's normal to not answer us, to tell us what is going on?! Where are they?"  
"I think you should tell us, Mike." Adam said still calm.  
"What?"  
"You forget about one thing. The thing is, when sanctuary exploded, there were no communication between you and team, but also no communication between you and the agency!"  
"What?! Are you telling me something happened to.. a bomb?"  
"You don't have to play dumb, we know everything. Yeah, I know Kevin didn't really trust you. The thing is, you called EMS few minutes before it exploded."  
"Guess You haven´t expected Kevin will call Adam." Jess added.  
After those words everything froze around. Everything except Tess. She looked at Mike and with her power of mind she sent him to the wall, where he landed. And then she did it again and again.  
"Aaargh, stop Teresa! Stop!" Mike screamed.  
She just looked at him, hit him once again, then turned around and run, she didn't really know where she is running, but when she was far enough, the MX team get back to reality.  
"What the.."  
"Go to find Tess, Iďll take care of him." Adam said to Shall and she nodded.  
Brennan prepared in his hand some electricity. "That's for them, you bastard!"  
"Brennan!" Emma shouted on him, but even she knew he is right he could let him to do this.  
Adam looked at Jesse and he nodded.  
"Tess, you don't have to hide, I know you are here, scared..."  
"And I have no more to hide or run somewhere..." she said quietly."Did you know about it while we were..."  
"Adam told us few hours ago. He would kill you sooner or latter..."  
"No, he didn't... We were..."  
"He used you... as well as the others..." Shall now faced with the girl "And I am sorry that it has to ended like that but..." she hugged her.  
"...I don't know what to do..." she SOB.  
"We may not replace your family, but... we are here for you, we are friends..."  
TBC :)


End file.
